The technique disclosed herein relates to an imaging apparatus including a pop-up flash device.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-088782 discloses an imaging apparatus including a pop-up flash device. The camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-088782 includes the flash device provided in an upper part of the camera. The flash device is configured to be popped up from the camera.